Tenshi to Akuma, Shinigami to Ningen
by Toshi Toshi-chan
Summary: Se déroule après la Bataille d'Hiver. Tôshirô est en envoyé en mission à Karakura à cause d'un nombre anormalement élevé de hollows dans la ville. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'ensuite sa vie s'en retrouvera bouleversée...
1. Chapter 1

Hitsugaya qui s'acharnait depuis quelques heures sur son travail, regarda avec satisfaction l'immense pile de papiers qu'il avait entièrement remplie ornant son bureau puis soupira. Remplir des papiers était la seule distraction qui lui était offerte pour le moment et c'était une distraction plutôt lassante. Ça faisait depuis si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas envoyé en mission... Ce n'était pas qu'il était comme Kenpachi ou un autre shinigami de la 11ème division, c'est à dire avide de combat, de sang, violence... mais c'est qu'il s'ennuyait tellement... Il trouvait ça un peu puéril mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Il étouffa un baillement. Il n'avait plus rien à faire alors il pouvait se permettre de faire une petite sieste...

Matsumoto, suivie de Renji, Kira et Hisagi, jeta un coup d'oeil rapide dans le bureau de son capitaine, pour voire s'il y était. Malheureusement il y était. Par contre il dormait. Elle indiqua aux autres de rester derrière la porte puis rentra dans le bureau. Arrivée devant Tôshirô, elle le secoua légèrement pour voir s'il se réveillait mais constata avec soulagement qu'il dormait à poings fermés. Elle se retourna vers les shinigamis qui l'avait accompagné, leur sourit puis leur fit signe d'entrer. Ils étaient là essentiellement parce que Matsumoto avait caché des bouteilles de sake dans le bureau de son capitaine et qu'ils s'étaient justement réunis pour boire. Les bouteilles étaient plus exactement cachées sous le bureau de Tôshirô, suffisamment bien dissimulées pour qu'il ne puisse pas les voir. Doucement, trèèès doucement, elle les retira de leur cachette. Elle allait rejoindre ses compagnons de beuverie qui commençaient déjà à sortir quand elle entendit son capitaine bouger en poussant un petit gémissement. Ils se glacèrent tout de suite puis se retournèrent lentement. Ils avaient espéré que le petit capitaine était seulement en train de bouger dans son sommeil, qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé mais malheureusement pour eux, c'était le cas. Il ouvrit d'abord un oeil, puis un autre. Ensuite, il les regarda tour à tour. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Son regard revint à son vice-capitaine et tomba sur les bouteilles de sake qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.  
_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?  
Sa voix était calme. Trop calme à leur gout. Matsumoto répondit:  
_ Ah, euh, je voulais voire si vous allez bien, taichô.  
_ Ah oui, et c'est pourquoi tu es venue accompagnée de trois personnes.  
_ Euh... Oui ?  
La température dans la pièce commença à chuter.  
_ Matsumoto...  
Cette dernière se dit qu'il était temps de fuire et entreprit d'ailleurs de le faire juste après avoir remarquer que les trois autres vices-capitaines qui étaient avec elle quelques minutes plus tôt.  
_ MATSUMOTO! hurla le jeune capitaine.  
Qui sait ce que la femme à forte poitrine aurait enduré si un papillon de l'enfers ne s'était pas déposé sur son épaule. Il était convoqué dans le bureau du capitaine commandant. Il soupira puis se mit en route pour s'y rendre. Peut-être que le vieux capitaine allait bien pouvoir faire (bien involontairement) quelque chose pour son ennuie.

Tôshirô frappa à la porte du capitaine puis après que celui-ci lui ait réponder d'entrer il entra (profonde, la phrase). Ils se saluèrent puis Yamamoto commença à parler:  
_ Hitsugaya-taichô, cela commençait à faire depuis un bon moment que je ne vous avais pas envoyé en mission. Kurumadani Zennosuke, le shinigami en charge de la ville de Karakura, nous a signalé un nombre anormalement élevé de hollows dans la ville. Il nous a envoyé un rapport signalant cela peu de temps avant qu'il ne soit envoyé à la quatrième division dans un état critique. Vous vous rendrez là-bas afin de trouver la raison de tout cela et vous réglerez le problème.  
_ Quand dois-je partir ?  
_ Tout de suite. Abarai et Matsumoto vous accompagneront et vous retrouverez probablement Kuchiki Rukia et Kurosaki Ichigo sur place. Est-ce compris ?  
_ Oui.  
_ Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Quand Renji et Rangiku arrivèrent dans le monde réel, Tôshirô n'étant pas avec eux car ils étaient partis un peu en avance, la première chose qu'il virent furent Ichigo et Rukia couverts de blessures assaillis par un nombre incalculable de hollows qui ne cessaient d'affluer. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux pour les aider mais cela ne leur apporta qu'un peu de soutient car dès qu'un hollow était tué, il était immédiatement remplacé par un autre. Ils espéraient que l'aide de Tôshirô, qui était après tout un capitaine, leur serait plus utile. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à arriver et pile à ce moment, les hollows cessèrent de les attaquer et se précipitèrent tous vers Tôshirô.

**xXx**

**NDT**

**Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions! Sinon, j'avais déjà commencé ma fic sur mon blog: kawaiisushi. skyrock. com**

**Bye ~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tôshirô se retrouva assaillit par les hollows qui affluèrent tous d'un coup vers lui. Il parvint à dégainer son zanpakûtô à temps pour parer les premières attaques mais fut assez rapidement débordé et fut contraint à utiliser son bankai. Une grande partie de ses assaillants explosèrent sous son reiatsu. Le petit capitaine fronça les sourcils; jamais son reiatsu n'avait été aussi puissant. Il espérait qu'il ne l'était pas assez pour tuer involontairement des humains ou même les shinigamis qui étaient avec lui. Il jeta d'ailleurs un coup d'oeil à ses derniers. Ils s'occupaient des quelques hollows qui n'étaient pas à sa portée. Il retourna à ceux qui étaient en face de lui. Avec tous ceux qui avaient explosé, ils n'étaient plus qu'une dizaine. Il désactiva son bankai puis en finit assez vite avec eux. Les autres le rejoignirent. Un moment de silence passa. Tôshirô sentait bien les regards interrogateurs qui se posaient sur lui.  
_ Si vous avez une question à me poser, posez la, leur dit-il.  
Ils clignèrent des yeux puis se fut Abarai qui se lança:  
_ Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi tous ces hollows se sont précipités vers vous dès que vous êtes venu ?  
_ Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
_ Je ne sais pas, je posais juste la question... Je trouvais juste bizarre le fait qu'ils se soient soudainement désintéressés de nous juste au moment où vous êtes arrivé.  
_ Me soupçonnerais-tu d'avoir un rapport avec tout cela, Abarai ?  
_ Non mais...  
_ Non mais quoi ?  
Le ton agressif de sa voix fit tressaillir Renji, et pas seulement lui, ainsi il préféra ne pas prendre trop de risques en répondant:  
_ Rien, Hitsugaya-taichô.  
Ce dernier s'adressa aux autres:  
_ Quelqu'un à quelque à rajouter ?  
_ Non, répondirent-ils à l'unanimité.  
_ Bien, maintenant nous devrions...  
Il s'arrêta puis se retourna en un geste vif et fronça les sourcils.  
_ Taichô, un problème ? demanda Matsumoto.  
_ Vous n'avez rien senti ?  
_ Senti quoi ?  
Il secoua la tête.  
_ Non, rien...  
Ils s'interrogèrent tous sur l'attitude étrange de Tôshirô tout en continuant à l'observer. Ce dernier avait son regard fixé vers un endroit. Ils regardèrent à leur tour l'endroit en question mais ne virent absolument rien.  
_ Taichô, si vous savez, s'il y a vraiment un problème, vous pouvez nous le dire.  
_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y en pas, alors...  
_ S'il n'y en pas, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fixais ? le coupa Ichigo.  
_ Rien.  
_ Tu mens.  
_ Que je mentes ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? De toute évidence, vous n'avez rien vu...  
_ Mais vu _quoi_ ? insista Ichigo.  
_ Rien, c'était juste...  
Soudain, encore une fois, il se retourna mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pour éviter un couteau qui fonçait droit sur son dos. Ensuite quelqu'un apparut, sortant de l'endroit que Tôshirô fixait précédemment: un immeuble abandonné. C'était une jeune femme, peut-être une adolescente, aux longs cheveux roux presque rouges, au teint mat et aux yeux verts foncés. Elle ressemblait à une humaine mais ça n'en était pas tout à fait une car elle possédait de grandes ailes de chauves-souris écarlates, en parfait accord avec ses cheveux, des petites cornes noires sur son front et une queue, comme celle des démon, qui était un peu plus foncée que ses ailes. Elle sourit, dévoilant des canines bien aiguisées, qui ressemblait en fait plus à des crocs. On pouvait aussi voir des griffes peintes en noir (ou peut-être était-ce leur couleur naturelle ?) à la place d'ongles normaux.  
_ Qui es-tu ? demanda Tôshirô, devançant de peu les autres.  
Elle haussa les épaules.  
_ Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de le savoir. Enfin, du moins pour l'instant. Mais si tu veux, pour t'avancer un peu, je peux te dire que je suis une démone.  
Il lui jeta un regard incrédule. Elle soupira.  
_ Bon, ok, ça t'avance pas à grand chose mais c'est pas grave. Je ne suis pas vraiment venue ici pour te parler.  
Elle s'adressa ensuite à Ichigo, Rukia, Renji et Rangiku.  
_ Et vous, je vous conseille fortement de reculer.  
_ Ah ouais ? répondit Ichigo. Et pourquoi ?  
_ Juste un conseil.  
Elle prit une légère inspiration et un ferma les yeux, psalmodiant quelque chose dans une langue inconnues. Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter; toute vie, à part eux, se figea. Même les nuages cessèrent de bouger, la nuit tomba et un immense cube transparent se forma autour d'elle et Tôshirô, le séparant ainsi du reste de ses compagnons. La fameuse "démone" fit un petit commentaire:  
_ Eh bien finalement vous n'aurez pas eu à reculer, enfin quoique vous avez eu de la chance parce que quelques centimètres près, ça aurait été la fin pour vous.  
_ Hein ?  
_ Prenez un objet et jetez-le sur le cube.  
Ils se méfièrent. Cela la fit rire.  
_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un piège.  
Rukia, non pas sans méfiance, s'exécuta. Elle pris un caillou, puis le jeta contre le cube. Il explosa immédiatement.  
_ Si vous touchez le cube, ce sera la même chose pour vous. Seul moi et le petit capitaine pouvons le toucher sans exploser. Et petite précision en plus, c'est un sceau, et seul moi peux le briser, vous n'êtes pas assez puissants pour...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? l'interrompit Tôshirô.  
_ T'es curieux, tu sais ? Mais si tu tiens tellement à ce que je te répondes... Je veux juste que tu viennes ici, juste devant moi, que tu me laisses poser ma main sur ton front pour prononcer quelques mots. Tu ferais ça sans broncher.  
En réponse, Tôshirô dégaina son zanpakutô.  
_ Ok, combat tu veux, combat tu auras.  
Elle fit apparaître une sorte de trou noir avec sa main droite d'où elle sortie une masse. Le trou disparut puis elle fit tournoyer son arme en air. Le jeune capitaine se mis en position d'attaque puis ils s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Leur arme s'entrechoquèrent à de nombreuses reprises, sans pour autant que cela est vraiment de résultats. En fait, la fille jouait avec Tôshirô, et ça l'énervait. Il voyait bien que continuer comme ça ne mènerait à rien, et surtout qu'elle était bien plus puissante que lui. Il voulut activer son bankai mais étrangement n'y parvint pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'impression que le cube opprimait ses pouvoirs et l'empêchait d'utiliser ceux de Hyôrinmaru. Il laissa une faille à son adversaire pendant ce cours moment d'inattention qu'il eut. Elle en profita alors pour lui affliger un violent coup de masse au flanc gauche. Sa peau de ce côté fut complètement lacérée mais malgré la douleur, il dut se ressaisir vite pour ne pas laisser de seconde faille. Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire à cause de cette oppression sur ses pouvoirs. Il se permit de jeter un coup d'oeil furtif aux autres shinigamis; ils faisaient tout pour essayer de briser le sceau ou du moins l'affaiblir avec des attaques en faisant attention à ne pas la toucher ni à trop l'approcher, malgré ce que la fille avait dit tout à l'heure. Il se retrouvait donc en totale position de faiblesse contre son adversaire alors que cette dernière n'était même pas à fond. Cependant, il continua de se battre avec le peu de force qui lui était accordées et ce fut bien trop tard qu'il comprit qu'il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup.  
_ Alors, déjà épuisé ? fit-elle d'un ton ironique.  
En guise de réponse, il grogna mais ne fit aucun geste. Il arrivait à peine à tenir son zanpakutô et c'était avec beaucoup de volonté qu'il tenait encore beaucoup. Elle s'approchait de lui et il entendait des voies lointaines lui crier de se bouger. Il était complètement vidé. Il finit par lâcher inconsciemment Hyôrinmaru. Ce dernier tomba, et peu de temps après, Tôshirô suivit le mouvement mais à la plus grande surprise des autres, il fut rattrapé par son ennemie. Cette dernière le pris dans ses bras puis se posa avec lui sur le fond du cube. Elle se mit à genoux puis l'allongea. Il s'était finalement évanoui et son front était trempé de sueur. Elle passa une main dessus afin de l'essuyer. Il était gelé. _Hypothermie_, pensa-t-elle. Peut-être qu'elle aurait finalement moins de choses à faire que prévu. À cette pensée, son visage refléta furtivement une intense tristesse. Elle soupira puis posa à plein sa main sur le front de l'enfant.  
_ Eins Zwei Drei, murmura-t-elle.  
Un cercle lumineux de glyphes apparut sur le front de Tôshirô. Les glyphes paraissaient anciens et très complexes. Le cercle se mit à tourner sur lui-même. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il s'immobilisa puis, d'une certaine façon, il se brisa puis le petit capitaine ouvrit d'un coup les yeux et hurla. La rousse s'éloigna lentement de lui quand son corps commença à se convulser violemment. À partir de ce moment, tout s'enchaîna assez vite. Ses cheveux commencèrent à pousser jusqu'au bas de son dos, puis ses canines s'allongèrent, devenant des crocs. Des griffes remplacèrent ses ongles et des cornes blanches couvertes d'une couche de glace argentée poussèrent sur son front, ainsi qu'une queue comme celle de la jeune femme qu'il avait combattu plutôt, sauf qu'elle était faite de glace argentée, comme ses cornes, et l'on pouvait voit sa colonne vertébrale à travers, qui s'était allongée. Puis deux grandes ailes d'un blancs poussèrent sur son dos. Il ne criait maintenant plus et avait cessé de se convulser mais des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Les pupilles de ces derniers devinrent d'ailleurs verticales, comme celles des chats, et leur iris devint argent pâle.  
La rousse ramassa Hyôrinmaru puis revint vers lui. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et pointa le bout du sabre sur son cou.  
_ Je suis désolée, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion, avant de lui transpercer le cou avec son propre zanpakutô.

**xXx**

**Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si long que ça... enfin, par rapport au premier...**

**Reviews ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_ TAICHÔ ! hurla Matsumoto.

Elle se rua vers le cube mais fut rattrapée in-extremis par Renji, qui la maintenait par le poignet.

_ Lâches-moi !

_ Pour faire quoi ? Te laisser toucher le cube ? Tu veux mourir ou quoi ?! Je sais bien que tu veux aller sauver Hitsugaya-taichô, on le veut tous, mais on ne peut rien faire tant qu'il est encore dans le cube. On a tout fait pour le détruire, créer une faille mais rien n'a marché, nous sommes impuissants...

Rangiku regarda son capitaine avec un air abattu. Renji avait raison, ils étaient impuissants. Mais il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait en venir à bout...

Soudain, un éclair se fit puis une fissure lumineuse se créa dans le ciel. Elle s'élargit puis s'ouvrit. Étrangement, quand elle fut complètement ouverte, l'intérieur n'était pas du tout lumineux, on aurait plutôt dit un trou noir. Et de ce trou noir sortirent deux personnes vêtues de capes noires dont les capuches étaient rabattues sur leur visage de façon à ce que ce dernier soit caché par l'ombre. Les 4 shinigamis, pensant qu'ils étaient avec la rousse, les attaquèrent sans réfléchir. Le plus petit des deux (qui devait faire 2 ou 3 de moins centimètres que Rukia, ce qui n'était pas vraiment très grand), s'interposa entre eux et son compagnon et à lui tout seul bloqua toutes leurs attaques.

_ N'attaquez pas, s'il-vous-plaît ! leur supplia la personne qui était derrière.

Si on se fiait à sa taille (pas très grande, dans les 1m50) et à sa voix, on pouvait dire que c'était une adolescente.

_ Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, poursuivit-elle.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est la vérité ? demanda Ichigo suspicieusement.

_ Nous voulons juste sauver Tôshirô.

_ Tôshirô ? répéta Rukia. Comment connaissez-vous Hitsugaya-taichô ?

_ On vous expliquera après mais s'il-vous-plaît, croyez-nous. Je suis pour l'instant la seule autre personne ici à pouvoir briser le cube alors laissez-moi faire.

Ils baissèrent leur zanpakutô puis leur laissa se diriger vers le cube. L'autre qui les avait bloqué tout-à-l'heure fit un pas en avant mais Ichigo l'en empêcha.

_ Toi, tu restes ici.

Il hocha la tête et obéit, cependant non pas sans un peu de résignation.

La jeune rousse regarda longuement le petit capitaine qui était en train de baigner dans son sang.

_ MITSUKI !

Elle sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Elle fut choquée de reconnaître cette voix et se retourna vers son propriétaire pour être bien sûre que c'était la personne qui elle pensait. Son visage était dissimulé sous l'ombre d'un capuchon mais elle la reconnut quand même.

_ Karura ?

_ Mitsuki... S'il-te-plaît, annule ce sceau, sinon je devrais le faire moi-même. Tu sais que je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

_ Je le sais mais essaye un peu de comprendre que je ne peux pas faire ça, ce serait directement te livrer le gosse.

_ Mais au fond, tu ne veux pas...

_ Tais-toi ! la coupa Mitsuki. Écoute, si tu veux briser le sceau, fais-le si tu y arrives mais ne comptes surtout pas sur moi pour quoique ce soit. La seule chose pour laquelle tu peux compter, c'est que je ne me laisserais pas faire.

Elle détourna ses yeux de son interlocutrice pour revenir à Tôshirô. Elle savait que Karura était suffisamment puissante pour détruire le cube, elle l'était plus qu'elle, et elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps d'emmener le gamin avec elle, l'empêchant ainsi de mener à bien sa mission. Elle le prit dans ses bras en prenant aussi Hyôrinmaru puis se leva en même temps que le cube fut détruit autour d'elle. Le soleil remplaça la lune puis le temps recommença peu à peu à reprendre son cour habituel, les nuages à bouger.

_ Karura, est-ce que tu sais que maintenant que le sceau est brisé, les dégâts que nous pourrons causer seront peut-être ressentis sur les humains ? demanda-t-elle. C'est aussi ce qu'il empêchait.

_ Je sais mais de toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu les méprises. Et puis je ne penses que ça ira si loin.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Eh bien tu fais ce que tu veux, après tout. Moi, je m'en fous.

_ Mitsuki, réfléchis, s'il-te-plaît, tu peux te rebeller...

_ Non, je ne peux pas... Pas pour l'instant, rajouta-t-elle en un murmure.

_ Mais je ne veux pas me battre contre toi !

Sa voix vira dans les aigus. Elle commença à sangloter.

_ Alors laisses-moi partir avec lui.

_ Non !

_ Dans ce cas, bats-toi.

Elle la vit serrer les poings puis elle fit un pas et disparut pour réapparaître devant elle juste après. Elle esquiva de justesse son poing droit fonçant sur sa figure. Elle continua ainsi à éviter une série de coups enchaînés à grande vitesse.

_ Bakudō no rokujū ichi : Rikujōkōrō !

Plusieurs sorts de kidô, tous les mêmes, fusèrent vers elle. Elle réussit aussi à les éviter, mais si tout le monde continuait à l'attaquer comme ça de toute part, elle allait finir par céder. Le bon côté là dedans était que seul les shinigami qui maîtrisaient le kidô l'attaquaient, qui faisait deux personnes. Les deux autres ne pouvaient rien faire car s'ils l'attaquaient avec leur zanpakutô, ils pourraient blesser Tôshirô. Mais elle s'inquiétait un peu pour le petit qu'ils surveillaient tout-à-l'heure il avait disparu. Elle le chercha des yeux : nul part. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle ressentit de l'électricité parcourir son corps.

_ Et merde, jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

L'électricité l'immobilisa puis la fit lâcher prise. Tôshirô et son zanpakutô tombèrent mais furent rattrapés par Karura.

_ Hiroyuki, grinça Mitsuki, arrête ça tout de suite.

La personne qu'elle cherchait tout-à-l'heure, Hiroyuki, apparut devant elle.

_ Je suis désolée, Mitsuki, je ne peux pas.

_ Hiroyuki...

_ Non.

Elle soupira.

_ Libère moi et je repartirais sans tenter quoique ce soit.

Elle ne vit pas l'expression sur son visage mais devina qu'il hésitait.

_ Je te le promets, Hiroyuki.

Il baissa la tête puis tendit la main vers elle. Il y eut un claquement puis elle put enfin retrouver la liberté de ses mouvements. Elle s'étira un peu puis se tourna. Elle chuchota quelque chose d'une voix à peine audible puis la même faille lumineuse qui était apparue tout-à-l'heure s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle allait rentrer dedans quand Hiroyuki l'interpella.

_ Mitsuki, est-ce que tu reviendras, un jour ?

Sa voix tremblait.

Elle fit demi-tour et se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras.

_ Oui, je te le promets, alors ne pleurs pas, d'accord ?

_ Je ne pleurs pas !

_ Tes joues sont trempées.

Elle le relâcha puis lui tourna le dos.

_ Je suis désolée mais je dois m'en aller. J'ai juste une dernière chose à te dire avant de partir.

Elle regarda en direction de Tôshirô. Karura le tenait toujours dans ses bras et les autres shinigamis étaient agglutinés autour d'eux. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour l'état du jeune capitaine.

_ En échange de ma promesse, je veux que tu en fasses une pour moi. Prends soin de lui.

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant de rentrer dans la faille. Cette dernière se referma immédiatement derrière elle.

Cela devait faire depuis un quart d'heure que Rukia utilisait tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait sur Hitsugaya mais hélas, rien ne marchait. En attendant, Ichigo était parti chercher Inoue avec Renji. Elle vérifia le pouls de l'enfant presque imperceptible mais là quand même. Elle abandonna les sorts de guérison et mit un tissu sur sa gorge pour essayer d'empêcher le sang de couler encore plus. À le voir, elle doutait qu'il reste encore longtemps en vie après cela. Une larme coula d'un de ses yeux. C'était tellement triste, il était encore si jeune... Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser abattre, il n'était pas encore mort. Elle entendit plusieurs personnes courir derrière elle c'était Renji et Ichigo qui étaient revenus avec Orihime. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'état du capitaine puis se précipita vers lui en criant son nom. Elle invoqua Sôten Kesshun afin de le guérir. Dix minutes s'écroulèrent puis elle arrêta.

_ Alors ? demanda Ichigo. Il est guéri ?

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

_ On... On dirait que son corps rejette Sôten Kesshun, mais peut-être que c'est moi qui...

_ Non, la coupa Rukia, ça vient bien de lui. Il rejetait aussi mes sorts de guérison tout-à-l'heure, mais je croyais que c'était seulement moi.

_ Alors il faut tout de suite l'emmener au Seireitei ! intervint Matsumoto.

Ils hochèrent tous la tête. Matsumoto se tourna vers Hiroyuki et Karura.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter maintenant mais dévoilez-nous au moins vos visages, car de un, nous ne savons pas qui vous êtes et de deux, vous paraissez vraiment louche comme ça. Et si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous voudrions aussi connaître vos noms et prénoms. Juste par précaution.

Hiroyuki regarda Karura. Elle hocha la tête. Ils baissèrent leurs capuches. Tout le monde afficha alors un air à la fois surpris et choqué. Le garçon avait une frange et des cheveux blancs assez longs, comme ceux de Tôshirô maintenant, avec des yeux turquoises. Pour la fille, c'était exactement la même chose sauf qu'elle n'avait pas de frange et que ses yeux étaient bleu marine. La ressemblance avec Tôshirô était... incroyable. La fille parla :

_ Mon petit frère à ma droite s'appelle Hiroyuki, et moi Karura... Hiroyuki et Karura Hitsugaya.


	4. Chapter 4

Isane Kotetsu sursauta à la vue de Matsumoto Rangiku débarquant brusquement dans l'hôpital de la quatrième division, Hitsugaya-Taichô dans ses bras, du sang coulant abondamment de sa gorge. Ils étaient suivis de Kuchiki-fukutaichô, Abarai-fukutaichô et Kurosaki Ichigo. Il y avait deux autres personnes derrière eux qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais qui ressemblait beaucoup à Hitsugaya-taichô. D'ailleurs, quand elle observa ce dernier de plus près, elle remarque qu'il avait changé. Elle ne se posa pas beaucoup de questions pour l'instant, plus alarmée par son état, et se précipita vers eux. Presque tout de suite après, d'autres shinigamis arrivèrent avec un brancard puis posèrent avec délicatesse le corps frêle de l'enfant dessus puis le transportèrent d'urgence en salle d'opération. Isane les suivit en courant. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qui avait pu se passer pour que le jeune capitaine soit si gravement blessé. Mais l'heure des questions attendrait.

Rangiku laissa à contrecœur son capitaine entre les mains des autres shinigamis. Elle et tous ceux qui étaient à Karakura tout-à-l'heure – à part Orihime qui n'avait pas pu venir - résistèrent fortement à la pensée de vouloir les suivre jusqu'à la salle, sachant que cela serait plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose. Ils virent Unohana-taichô passer devant eux puis renter dans la salle d'opération. Avec elle en plus d'Isane et des autres shinigamis, elle était sûre que Tôshirô était entre de bonnes mains, alors elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter. Maintenant, elle voulait savoir ce qu'Hiroyuki et Karura avaient à dire. Et elle n'était pas la seule à la vouloir. Ils se retournèrent tous vers les deux adolescents qui devaient sûrement être les plus jeunes parmi eux. Elle prit la parole :

_ Nous écoutons ce que vous avez à dire.

_ Nous allons le faire, répondit Karura, mais je voudrais juste que ce soit dans un lieu plus discrets, où personne d'autre ne pourrait nous écouter.

Ils se consultèrent du regard puis Matsumoto hocha la tête.

Les six personnes arrivèrent dans la caserne de la dixième division dans le bureau que Rangiku partageait avec son capitaine. Elle ferma la porte derrière eux.

_ Normalement personne ne peux nous écouter ici.

Karura prit une courte inspiration puis commença :

_ Pour commencer, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose sur l'Enfer et le Paradis ?

_ Les personnes ayant commis un ou plusieurs graves crimes de leur vivant y sont envoyés, répondit Rukia. Les shinigamis n'ont pas le droit d'y aller.

_ Et le Paradis n'existe pas, compléta Renji.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête. Elle s'adressa d'abord à Renji :

_ Tu te trompes. Le Paradis existe.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Rukia :

_ Et cet endroit où sont amenés des criminels est plus exactement située sur une grande île en Enfers. Sa taille doit être un peu plus grande que la Russie, dans le monde des humains. Et il n'y a pas que des âmes qui sont là-bas.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Les vivants ne peuvent pas aller là-bas.

_ L'Enfer est très vaste il est quatre fois et demie plus grand que la Terre. Son peuple est constitué de plusieurs races de démons. Les démons sont des êtres vivant et il existe l'équivalent de la Soul Society pour les morts ainsi que des shinigamis, bien différents de vous car ils font partis d'une race particulière de démons et sont donc bien vivants, du moins pour la plupart d'entre eux. Les démons morts ou vivants ayant commis de graves crimes sont aussi envoyés sur cette île appelée Île des Péchés. Il existe aussi deux autre îles, bien plus petites, accueillant les cas les plus dangereux parmi les démons pour l'une et les cas les plus dangereux parmi les shinigamis traîtres venant de notre monde et du votre pour l'autre. Cette dernière est encore plus petites. Il y aussi ce genre d'îles au Paradis.

_ Mais je vois toujours pas le rapport avec Tôshirô, marmonna Ichigo.

_ Je répondais juste à une question, répliqua sèchement Karura.

Le jeune roux préféra ne pas répondre à cet air froid.

_ Bref, de toute façon, je vais bientôt venir à Tôshirô. Il y a un peu plus de 1000 ans, l'Enfer et la Soul Society entrèrent en guerre. Au début, les deux camps se tenaient à égalité puis petit à petit les shinigamis prirent le dessus. Les démons restèrent sous leur emprise pendant une année. Notre peuple pendant cette période avait abandonné tout espoir de liberté, jusqu'au moment où les anges nous proposèrent leur aide. Car contrairement à ce que vous pouvez croire, les anges et les démons n'ont pas toujours été en mauvais terme, même si ces périodes de paix furent rares. Malheureusement, à cette époque, c'était un roi un peu sénile qui les dirigeait. L'Enfers est un empire, dirigé par un empereur. Il confondit notre empereur avec un shinigami et l'exécuta. Ce fut l'erreur de sa vie car bien sûr, les démons voulurent venger sa mort. Quand un démon veut se venger d'une mort, c'est déjà terrible. Quand _plusieurs_ démons veulent se venger, ça se transforme en un grand massacre, une véritable boucherie. Le roi en bava, et pas seulement lui : les hauts placés du Paradis aussi, ainsi que quelques un de ses proches. À partir de ce moment, les anges aussi nous firent la guerre, à nous et aussi aux shinigamis, mais je ne peux pas vous expliquer pourquoi car je n'en ai aucune idée. Ainsi tout le monde se fit la guerre à tout le monde, et cette fois, ce fut les démons qui prirent le dessus partout, tous habités d'une fureur meurtrière. Il fallait à tout pris que quelqu'un mette de l'ordre à tout ça, donc trois personnes importantes firent leur apparition : un shinigami que vous connaissez sans doute, Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni et deux dieux, l'un qui était un ange, l'autre un démon.

_ Des dieux ?

_ Oui. Les démons et les anges possèdent leurs propres divinité et il arrive parfois aux plus importantes d'entre elles d'intervenir et de se montrer à leur peuple. Et là, ce fut le cas. L'ange s'appelait Hikaru Junata et le démon Kazuhiro Hitsugaya...

_ Hitsugaya ? répéta Ichigo.

Karura ferma les yeux pour éviter de s'énerver contre le rouquin puis calmement, toujours avec froideur comme tout-à-l'heure, elle répondit

_ J'aimerais que tu me laisse parler. Si tu veux comprendre, tu m'écoutes et tu te tais. Je sais que tu es un idiot mais ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué à assimiler.

Ichigo marmonna quelque chose. C'était fou ce qu'elle ressemblait à Tôshirô, pour le physique et un peu pour le caractère. Pour Hiroyuki, à part pour le physique aussi, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Alors que c'était sa sœur qui parlait depuis tout-à-l'heure, lui n'avait pas dit un mot. Sa sœur continua à parler :

_ Donc ces trois personnes se sont alliées et prirent les choses en main assez rapidement, mettant fin à cette période de guerre. Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni, comme vous devez le deviner, prit la tête de Soul Society, Hikaru Junata prit la tête du Paradis et Kazuhiro Hitsugaya prit la tête de l'Enfer. Si le shinigami dirige encore Soul Society, ce n'est plus le cas pour les deux dieux, même si ceux-ci sont immortels.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Rukia.

_ Eh bien disons que ça ne les enchantait pas plus que ça de devoir diriger éternellement leur royaume.

_ Alors qui dirige le Paradis ? Et l'Enfer ?

_ Les deux eurent des enfants, Hikaru avec une déesse et Kazuhiro avec une simple démone, ce qui créa d'ailleurs un véritable scandale. Ce fut donc à ces enfants qu'ils laissèrent le pouvoir. Et donc c'est la même famille issue d'un dieux qui dirige l'Enfer depuis mille ans, pareil pour le Paradis.

_ Donc, en conclut Rangiku, toi et ton frère, vous êtes de sang impérial, si j'ai bien compris.

_ C'est ça.

Soudain, un fait s'imposa à elle comme une évidence.

_ Et mon taichô l'est aussi, c'est ça ?

_ Oui. C'est notre plus jeune frère, le dernier de la famille.

Ça leur fit un choc de l'apprendre. Une autre question vint alors à l'esprit de Matsumoto.

_ Et est-ce qu'il le sait ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est un peu compliqué... Tôshirô, quand il n'avait que quelques mois, a été confié par une personne de confiance de nos parents pour que cette dernière l'envoie dans un endroit où personne n'aurait su qui il était ni d'où il venait et où on ne penserait pas à le cherche.

_ Mais à quoi ça servait ?

_ À le protéger.

_ De quoi ? demanda Renji.

_ S'emparer de Tôshirô revient à s'emparer d'une grande source unique de pouvoir.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Pour vous expliquer, je dois d'abords vous parler de nos parents. Notre mère était un ange descendant d'une famille importante au Paradis. Elle possédait une énorme puissance qu'elle manifesta à un très jeune âge. On la surnommait lAnge Argenté, à cause de la couleur de ses ailes et aussi car son pouvoir se manifestait par des flammes argentées. Un jour, elle fut bannie du Paradis, accusée du meurtre de sa famille entière. En fait, elle était innocente, c'était juste un complot visant à la faire partir. Elle fut envoyée en Enfers. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle dû se cacher des démons car elle savait que si elle se montrait à eux, cela ne finirait pas forcément très bien. Mais un jour, je ne me rappelles plus vraiment comment, elle fut trouvée par des soldats qui étaient en patrouille. Ceux-ci l'emmenèrent directement au Palais Impérial. L'empereur actuel était notre grand-père et lui ainsi que son fils aîné était parti en voyage politique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ne restait plus que notre père et son frère cadet. Naturellement, ce fut au plus vieux que l'on présenta notre mère. Ils ressentirent presque immédiatement des sentiments l'un en vers l'autre. Il décida de la garder au Palais jusqu'au retour de son propre père. Quand ce dernier fut arrivé, il lui présenta Miyuki, c'était le nom de notre mère, et lui demanda sa permission pour l'épouser. Cela provoqua un scandale en Enfer, car l'union entre un ange et un démon était interdite, surtout si ça concernait un ange qui était certes banni du Paradis mais qui était quand même issu d'une famille de la haute société et un futur empereur. Son père lui demanda cependant de lui laisser quelques jours pour réfléchir, laissant ainsi quelques espoirs au couple. Puis le jour décisif arriva et à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, l'union fut acceptée et le mariage eut lieu. Peu de temps après, l'empereur disparut, ne laissant qu'un papier où était écrit qui prendrait le trône. Normalement, ça aurait dû être l'aîné, Zetsubô mais notre grand-père ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance et donna le pouvoir à notre père, Akira. Zetsubô n'avait jamais vraiment marqué de l'affection envers ses frères il avait toujours montré la plus totale indifférence envers les deux. Il continua toujours à montrer de l'indifférence envers le dernier mais pour le second, ce fut de la haine pure. Bref, nos parents, peu de temps après eurent un premier enfant, moi. Un an plus tard, ce fut Hiroyuki. Et puis encore deux ans plus tard, il y eut Tôshirô. Tout le monde se demandait ce que donnerait un enfant mi-ange mi-démon et avec un peu du sang d'un dieu qui avait dirigé l'Enfers il y a mille ans. Et surtout, quelle serait l'étendue de sa puissance. Pour moi et Hiroyuki, le métissage se voyait très bien physiquement. Mais juste physiquement car côté puissance, il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel c'était celle attendue de n'importe quel descendant de la famille impériale. Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que nous sommes faibles, loin de là. Mais avec Tôshirô, ce fut totalement différent. Ses pouvoirs commencèrent à se manifester alors qu'il n'était pas encore né. Alors bon nombre de personnes voulurent s'emparer de lui pour l'utiliser. Voilà pourquoi nos parents voulaient le protéger. Et puis en plus, Zetsubô faisait parti de ces personnes. Ce dernier, peu de temps après, il tua papa et maman et prit le pouvoir.

_ Et son autre frère ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

_ Il avait disparu avant leur mort.

_ Et c'est ce Zetsubô, votre oncle, qui a envoyé quelqu'un à Karakura pour Hitsugaya-taichô ? demanda Rukia.

_ Oui. Il n'y a pas longtemps, il a appris où était Tôshirô et a donc envoyé Mitsuki, la fille qui l'a blessé.

_ Comment tu la connais ?

_ C'est une amie d'enfance.

_ Une amie d'enfance ? répéta Ichigo. Si c'en est une, pourquoi elle travaille pour votre oncle ?

_ Quand nos parents sont morts, c'était lui qui s'occupait de nous. Nous voulions nous enfuir mais on ne pouvait pas. Elle voulait nous aider et elle s'est dit que si elle se mettait à travailler pour lui, elle pourrait avoir accès au Palais et s'arranger pour nous faire évader sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne qu'une adolescente, il accepta de l'employer et son plan marcha. Mais elle dû rester là-bas. Si aujourd'hui elle avait vraiment voulu mener sa mission à bien, elle y serait arrivée sans problème mais je penses qu'elle ne pouvait s'y résigner.

_ Alors... je supposes qu'on ne doit pas la prendre pour une ennemie ?

_ Non.

Un long moment de silence suivit ces derniers mots. Tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était tellement fou mais pourtant, ils savaient que c'était vrai. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pourraient dire de plus ou ce que Karura pouvait rajouter. Cependant, elle repris la parole.

_ Et s'il-vous-plaît, ne répétez cela à personne. Si Yamamoto venaient à apprendre tout ça, ça risquerait de se terminer mal pour Tôshirô... et pour nous, aussi.

Elle était sincère quand elle disait ça, ça se voyait dans ses yeux et dans sa voix.

_ Nous ne répéterons rien, promis.

Elle soupira, soulagée. Au même moment, un shinigami débarqua sans prévenir, faisant sursauter tout le monde, en particulier Hiroyuki. Ichigo le remarqua et se jura qu'il parlerait à l'enfant plus tard. En attendant, il écouta ce que le shinigami avait à dire. Ce dernier paraissait essoufflé et prit une bouffée d'air avant de parler :

_ Unohana-taichô a fini de soigner Hitsugaya-taichô. Elle...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car tout le monde était déjà parti vers les quartiers de la quatrième division.

Unohana Retsu était couverte de sang de la tête au pieds. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait eu le temps de se changer mais quand elle sortit de la salle d'opération, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kurosaki Ichigo et deux personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas accoururent presque immédiatement vers elle. Elle savait qu'ils viendrait mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si précipitamment.

_ Comment va mon taichô ? lui demanda Matsumoto.

_ Il va bien mais pouvez-vous au moins laisser le temps de me changer avant que je puisse vous préciser son état ?

_ Oui, désolée, on n'aurait pas dû vous sauter dessus comme ça.

_ Bien, attendez-moi ici.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle revint avec des vêtements propres.

_ Alors ? demanda Ichigo.

_ L'état d'Hitsugaya-taichô est stable mais cela à pris plus de temps que prévu pour le soigner car son corps a rejeté tous les sorts de guérison que l'on appliquait sur lui. Même avec mon zanpakutô, je n'arrivais à rien. Mais l'essentiel est que nous avons réussi à le soigner. Il repose maintenant dans une chambre où il est plongé dans le coma. Il se réveillera normalement dans à peu près trois semaines. Sa blessure était grave et il s'en est sorti de justesse, vous savez ? Alors j'aimerais savoir comment il a pu être blessé ainsi.

_ Hollow, répondu Rangiku en vitesse. C'est un hollow qui l'a blessé.

_ Un hollow ? C'est un sabre qui a transpercé son cou. Un hollow avec un sabre est un arrancar. Et il n'y a plus d'arrancar depuis qu'Aizen a été vaincu.

Là, Matsumoto ne savait pas quoi répondre. Rukia réfléchit en vitesse et trouva quelque chose :

_ C'était un hollow parasite. Il a possédé Ichigo.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche mais Rukia lui écrasa le pied.

_ Je vois...

Elle s'adressa à Ichigo :

_ Et comment te sens-tu ?

Il improvisa.

_ Euh... Un peu secoué.

_ Dans ce cas, je te conseilles de te reposer un peu.

_ Oui.

Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'ils racontaient mais ne dit rien. Elle les salua et partit s'occuper d'autres patients. Elle avait un doute sur l'identité des deux enfants qui ressemblaient à Hitsugaya.


	5. Chapter 5

Cela faisait déjà depuis un mois que Tôshirô était plongé dans le coma. Entre temps, quelques rares (juste le _strict_ minimum) personnes avaient pu le voire et par conséquent avaient pu constater à quel point l'état du petit capitaine était fragile et instable : au creux de son cou, au niveau de la trachée (l'endroit où il avait été transpercé), on lui avait introduit ce que les infirmiers appelaient une canule, qui lui permettait de respirer pendant qu'il était dans le coma (et peut-être même encore après s'il en aurait toujours besoin), cela étant le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour que l'air parvienne à ses poumons, et un tas de fils reliait son corps à des machines qui le maintenant en vie. Les seuls signes qui prouvaient que le cœur de Tôshirô n'avait pas encore cessé de battre étaient les bips réguliers qu'émettaient les machines et les violentes convulsions qui agitaient souvent son corps (ce qui n'était pas vraiment un très bon signe...).

Unohana-taichô avait autorisé Karura et Hiroyuki à le rendre visite mais c'était l'aînée des deux qui était venue en premier. Parmi tous les gens qui étaient venus le voire, c'était elle qui avait été la plus touchée. Lors de sa visite, elle avait été accompagnée par Rangiku et en voyant l'état de Tôshirô, elle s'était effondrée en sanglots. On avait été jusqu'à l'endormir de force pour la calmer. Depuis qu'elle leur avait dit qu'elle et Hiroyuki étaient les frère et sœur de Tôshirô, Matsumoto avait toujours conservée une petite part de doute en elle mais en assistant à ce malheureux spectacle, la petite avait inconsciemment convaincu le vice-capitaine de la 10ème division que ce qu'elle avait dit le jour où son capitaine avait été admis à l'hôpital n'était que la vérité. Mais depuis, Karura ne fut plus autorisée à revenir, tout simplement pour un problème de discrétion. C'était Unohana qui avait pris cette décision. En fait, sans que personne ne sache comment, elle avait tout découvert et beau jour, avait décidé de leur en parler. Pour une raison que Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo et Rukia ignoraient, elle avait gardé le secret. Mais peu importait car depuis ce jour, c'était elle qui avait en partie assuré la sécurité de Karura et Hiroyuki et qui avait ainsi pu mieux les cacher des autres shinigamis. Elle faisait de même avec Tôshirô elle avait interdit aux autres capitaines et vice-capitaines de le rendre visite en prétextant que seul elle et d'autres shinigamis de sa division (à qui elle effaçaient la mémoire dès qu'ils quittaient le petit capitaine) avaient accès à sa chambre pour lui administrer des soins. Donc tout allait pour le mieux. Enfin, jusqu'au début du premier mois de coma.

Unohana marchait vers le bureau de Yamamoto-sôtaicho sans connaître la raison pour laquelle ce dernier l'avait convoqué mais elle appréhendait tout de même le moment où elle se trouverait face au vieux capitaine, car elle pensait savoir pourquoi il demandait à la voire.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau, salua le sôtaicho puis attendit qu'il prenne la parole :

_ Unohana-taichô, j'aimerais vous parler d'Hitsugaya-taichô.

Il marqua un court moment de pause puis poursuivit :

_ Comme vous le savez très bien, cela fait déjà plus d'un mois qu'il est plongé dans le coma et que nous n'avons pas accès à sa chambre. Je ne penses pas que son état soit si grave au point qu'au bout d'un mois, nous ne puissions toujours pas le voire et j'en viens même à penser que vous nous cachez quelque chose. Est-ce le cas ?

_ Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle.

_ Alors je vous demande, non, je vous ordonne de nous laisser y aller. Hitsugaya-taichô est un de nos capitaine, il est important que je puisse voire par _moi-même_ l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

_ Mais ce n'est pas po...

_ Qu'importe ! le coupa Yamamoto. J'ai déjà envoyé Kuchiki-taichô dans vos quartiers.

* * *

**xXx**

**NDT**

**Désolée pour l'attente et aussi pour la courte taille du chapitre, mais pour ça, j'arrivais pas à me convaincre de mettre tout en un même chapître... Bah au moins ça fait du suspens... Enfin un peu, au moins... J'essayerais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre ^^"**


End file.
